ENTRE MAGOS, DEMONIOS Y TRAVESTIDOS TE VEAS
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los Kinomoto, los Tendo y los Higurashi tuvieran que convivir toda una tarde con su noche? En especial Ranma, Inuyasha y Touya jajaja ya se mal sumary pero buena historia entren a leer
1. Chapter 1

Declaro que todos los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, dos de las series pertenecen a la genial Rumiko la otra no se pero en fin, el objetivo no es lucrar.

\- cambio de escena

-lo que hablan-

Lo que piensan NDA en el caso de Ranma e Inuyasha y Kero… Acaso piensan… jeje perdón no pude evitarlo

**CAPITULO 1**

**LOS TENDO, LOS KINOMOTO Y LOS HIGURASHI**

En Nerima

Eran las cuatro de la tarde en el dojo y los habitantes más jóvenes de la familia sostenían una amistosa plática

-Eres un insensible, Ranma eres un idiota- decía Akane con claras muestras de querer quedarse viuda antes de casarse

-Estas loca, solo un tarado probaría esto, además, esta tarde U-chan preparo tantos okonomiyakis que perdí la cuenta, si como algo mas vomitare, en especial si lo preparaste tu

-RANMA NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Esta era la típica escena que se presentaba a diario en tan famoso dojo, que no le debía su fama precisamente por la escuela Todo Vale, si no por la amorosa relación entre los herederos de la dinastía.

El mayor de la casa hizo presencia, Soun Tendo, Maestro de la Escuela Tendo Todo Vale, llego para hacer un aviso a todos los presentes, en ese instante el resto de la familia se reunía en la pequeña sala provista de tan solo un tatami y un rustico televisor

-Bien papa ¿Qué sucede?-decía con dulzura la tierna Kazumi

-Bueno lo que sucede es que me acaba de llegar una invitación al templo Higurashi, su tía Hanako nos invita a los Tendo y a los Kinomoto a rendir nuestros respetos a nuestros familiares fallecidos

-Papa ¿para eso me distrajiste de mis negocios con Kuno?

-Nabiki ¿Acaso no recuerdas? Mañana se cumplen once años de que muriera mama nueve del tío Akira y siete de la tía Nadeshko

-Oh-dijo triste Nabiki- Lo siento papá no recordaba que –

-No importa, quiero que el día de mañana se alisten muy temprano y por favor ustedes dos compórtense- señalando a Ranma y a Akane- el día de mañana no quiero ninguna discusión, espero que al menos tengan un poco de respeto.

-Si papa lo que tus órdenes- asintió la joven con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro-

-Descuide señor Tendo Valla se ve que le afecta aun después de haber pasado tantos años- Señor Tendo mis papas están de viaje aun-

-Lo se hijo, ya les deje un recado en el hotel en el que se hospedan

-Oye papa ¿Veremos al tío Fujikata, a Touya y a la pequeña Sakura ahí?-pregunto la mayor de las Tendo

-Seguro que si, creo que Hanako nos quiere reunir, bueno jovencitos espero que haya quedado claro ahora iré a dormir un poco- diciendo eso el señor Tendo se retiro, dando por finalizada la conversación

Tomoeda

-Hey chicos vengan acá- llamaba Fujikata desde la cocina a sus hijos quienes se encontraban inmersos en una amorosa platica de "hermanos"

-Ya te dije que no monstruo-

-Yo quiero ir Touya, llévame, y prometo suplirte cinco veces- gimoteaba la pequeña

-No, ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en acompañarnos?

-A ti no me interesa acompañar, solo quiero ir por que Yukito esta…- pero la pequeña no logro terminar la frase

-chicos dejen de discutir, quiero avisarles que me llego una invitación de Hanako, como ustedes recuerdan, el día de mañana su tía Noriko, su tío Akira y su mama cumplen aniversario luctuoso

-Es cierto, ya hace siete años, la monstruo era muy pequeña

-Que no soy MOUNSTRUO-

-Bueno ya basta de eso ustedes dos, iremos mañana temprano al templo Higurashi, en Tokio, supongo que también asistirán los Tendo

-Genial, podré ver a Akane, a Kazumi y a…-acercándose de manera malévola a su hermano- Nabiki

-Solo espero que esa pequeña sanguijuela permanezca alejada de mi, pues la ultima vez que la vi acabo con mis ahorros de tres meses

-Bien entonces mañana iremos a Tokio- dicho esto Fujikata tomo su maletín y se despidió de sus hijos

-Creo que llamare a Yuki, le preguntare si quiere venir con nosotros-

_puedo invitar también a Shaoran?-

-No pues si quieres dile también a Tomoyo- ¬¬ˇ

Y así los hermanos como un típico día viernes en Tomoeda, siguieron peleando

Tokio Época Actual

-¡Keh! ¿Y por que tengo que acompañarte a esta estúpida ceremonia?- había soltado el medio demonio con todo el enfado que era posible demostrar, esperando una reprimenda de parte de la chica, pero lo que encontró en el rostro de esa mujer el no se lo esperaba

-Esta bien Inuyasha, si quieres volver al Sengoku, ve, pero al menos yo si me tengo, no mejor dicho deseo quedarme

Inuyasha pudo oler la tristeza en el aroma de Kagome, a el no le gustaba cuando el aroma de Kagome adquiría ese matiz, y aunque eran contadas las ocasiones el ya conocía a la perfección ese olor

-¿Qué es lo que van a celebrar?

-Vamos a hacer una ceremonia por el aniversario luctuoso de mi papa y dos de mis tías- dijo con una sonrisa triste- esta bien Inuyasha prometo que el lunes estaré en la época antigua

-Kagome yo… me quedo contigo- dijo el chico perro acercándose a la joven que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio- yo no sabia-intento disculparse pero unos labios interrumpieron su oración

-Esta bien perrito, me ayudarías a preparar todo para mañana, tenemos que adornar el templo para la ceremonia

-Si no tengo remedio- dijo Inuyasha con cierta ironía para sacar a la chica de su estado melancólico

-Pero… Inuyasha, tendrás que vestirte con la ropa que te compre, y podrías usa la gorra por favor, pues mañana vendrán dos familias, los Tendo y los Kinomoto

-¿Y eso para que?

-Son la familia de mis dos tías fallecidas

-Si no tengo opción

-Inuyasha

\- Calma onna vamos abajo a ver en que podemos ayudar a tu mama

-Si vamos…Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras Inu ya se acercaba a la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de Kagome

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el perrito (Kawaii ^_^) al sentir la mirada de la pelinegra

-Arigato- dijo sonriente Kagome

-Keh

Y así ambos jóvenes se retiraron al lugar en donde Hanako, Sota y el abuelo llevaban a cabo los preparativos de la ceremonia….

El día de mañana sería un día muy pesado, triste y ajetreado para las tres familias…

Si yo se que comencé así como que medio out pero no desesperen esto es para darle el preámbulo a lo divertido que será el que las tres familias tan raras y tan distintas entre si, es que imagínense una card captor que su guardián es el novio de su hermano y su muñeco de felpa, un chico que se convierte en chica al contacto con agua fría y un medio demonio sometido por una sacerdotisa que viaja a otra época a través de un pozo… todo junto y los esfuerzos de las tres familias por que ninguna se entere de lo rara que es la familia jaja

Cualquier felicitación, queja, jitomatazo o comentario favor de mandarme un reviews, también se aceptan sugerencias o ideas de otros personajes para incluir, aunque sean de otras series a . .Doll Sayonara!


	2. CAPITULO 2: UN ENCUENTRO DE FAM

Declaro que todos los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, dos de las series pertenecen a la genial Rumiko la otra no se pero en fin, el objetivo no es lucrar.

\- cambio de escena

-lo que hablan-

Lo que piensan NDA en el caso de Ranma e Inuyasha y Kero… Acaso piensan… jeje perdón no pude evitarlo

**CAPITULO 2**

**UN ENCUENTRO DE FAMILIA MUY PECULIAR**

Era un cuadro muy curioso, tres familias estaban reunidas en un mismo sitio: El Templo Higurashi

-Valla primito hace años que no nos vemos ¿Dime Touya me extrañaste? ¿Pero mira nada mas quien es este bombón?-decía la mediana de las Tendo mirando con lasciva al amigo de los Kinomoto, Yukito

-Hey arpía aléjate de Yuki-decía Touya con evidentes celos

-Hola mi nombre es Yukito, soy amigo de Touya-

-Valla primito no sabia que tenias tan buen gusto-dijo mordaz la mediana de los Tendo

-¿Qué quieres decir pequeña víbora?-decía más enfadado Touya

-Yo nada, pero dicen que lo que se ve no se pregunta-

-Nabiki, deja en paz a Touya y a su amigo-decía dulce Kazumi-Oh mi dios pero mira que apuesto te has vuelto mi querido Touya

-Hola Kazumi, es un placer verte y dime ¿mi tío Soun y Akane ya están aquí?

-Si, papa ya esta saludando a la tía Hanako y a tu papa, en cuanto a Akane, creo que esta en una pequeña charla con su prometido-dijo Kazumi

-Ese par ni siquiera el día de hoy dejaron de pelear

-¿Prometido? Valla así que la monstruo mayor logro atrapar a un idiota

-El prometido de Akane, es el heredero de la dinastía Todo Vale Saotome, y pues lo demás es historia…-dijo sonriente Kazumi

-Valla, tampoco he visto a Kagome- comento Touya

-Kagome según la tía Hanako, esta casada, y fue con su marido por algunos encargos para la ceremonia

En ese preciso instante un muchacho de trenza y una chica de cabellos azules llegaban al sitio en donde estaban todos reunidos

-Konichuwa-dijo sonriente Akane seguida de Ranma

-Hola monstruo mayor- dijo sonriente Touya- pero dime que le paso a lo único hermoso que tenias, digo por que tu cabello era realmente bello

-Con un demonio ¿QUE DIJISTE? YO NO SOY UN MOONUSTRUO-dijo Akane con ese dulce carácter que todos conocemos- y por mi cabello frente a ti tienes a uno de los dos responsables de que lo perdiera

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Valla Akane pensé que era el único que te molestaba

-Quieres callarte imbécil-el aura de batalla de Akane comenzaba a elevarse

-Tienes suerte que mi tío Soun te comprometiera-dijo mordaz Touya

-¿tu como sabes del compromiso? Además fue sin mi consentimiento

-Si Akane creo que esa es la única forma en la que podrías conseguir marido JAJAJAJAJA-Touya decía cada vez mas divertido ante la colérica expresión de Akane

-Hermano deja de molestar a Akane-chan- se escucho una angelical voz infantil…Sakura

-Sakura-chan pero mira que grande estas, ahora eres toda una bella señorita-dijo Kazumi

-¿verdad que si? Sakura es una niña muy dulce y muy linda, es lo que siempre le he dicho a Touya

-Yuki, no la conoces es un monstruo, devora platillos casi tan rápido como tu, se queda dormida como tu

La niña al escuchar el comentario le dio un discreto pisotón a su dulce y tierno hermano, aunque lo de discreto dejo de serlo al grito de Touya

-Lo siento amigo pero te lo ganaste a pulso-^_^

-De que lado estas yuki-

-bueno bueno ya basta deja de comportarte de la edad de Sakura-chan, que además se ve muy linda con este vestido

-Gracias Nabiki, me lo confecciono una amiga que se llama Tomoyo

Las dos familias reunidas hasta ese momento se perdían en una charla que los ponía al corriente de la vida de los otros en los últimos años, claro omitiendo ciertos detalles que pensaron que los demás no entenderían hasta que…

Una sonriente pelinegra llegaba hasta el templo higurashi seguida de un muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que tambaleándose al caminar logro llega intacto hasta en donde se encontraban los chicos

-Touya, Sakura, Akane, Nabiki, Kazumi, que felicidad…

-Kagome, en buen plan deja de nombrarnos a cada uno por favor- dijo Nabiki un tanto fastidiada

-Lo siento- se disculpo de inmediato visualizando a dos jóvenes que ella no conocía, uno de ellos de apariencia tranquila y sin lugar a dudas de faz tierna el otro era chico realmente apuesto, tenia los ojos zafiro y una trenza azabache y bueno ¿Ustedes quienes son?

-El es Yukito, es mi…-Touya no pudo evitar sonrojarse- amigo de clase- viendo hacia otro lado para esconder su sonrojo

-El es Ranma BAKA Saotome- dijo Akane con una risilla de burla

-A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES BAKA, BAKA

-PUES A QUIEN MAS SI NO A TI

-Basta ustedes dos dejen de pelear-dijo Nabiki – El es Ranma Saotome

-Demo…es tu prometido, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿es el chico del que me contaste por teléfono?

-Si-contesto Akane nerviosa por lo que fuera a decir su prima

-Valla es un chico muy apuesto felicidades Akane-chan-dijo la pelinegra en voz alta guiñándole un ojo

-No sabes lo que dices… Pero tu debes ser- dijo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha

El chico bestia unos jeans color azul marino, traía una camiseta roja y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul, una gorra roja y su plateado pelo se encontraba atado a una coleta baja, era muy apuesto sin lugar a dudas, pero ella prefería a cierto chico engreído de trenza, aunque a el se lo negara mas que a nadie

-Oh es cierto- dirigiéndose al chico bestia lo tomo de la mano y lo encamino en donde todos posaban su vista en el- El es Inuyasha Taisho, y pues…-sonrojándose el es

Inuyasha con su dulce paciencia soltó sin aviso

-Si, Kagome es mi hembra algún problema con eso

Todos: o.O

-Valla que manera de decirlo ^_^'-dijo Kagome nerviosa-El es mi esposo

-Valla prima ustedes dos si que tienen suerte, tienen hombres apuestos y varoniles-dirigiéndose maliciosa hacia Touya- pero querido Touya tu no te quedas atrás, tu… "amigo" también es tan apuesto

Este comentario no paso desapercibido para las parejas que habían llegado a lo ultimo Ranma&amp;Akane e Inuyasha&amp;Kagome

-Felicidades Touya-dijo sonriente Kagome sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-Yukito por favor, cuida mucho a mi primito, se que es muy enojón pero es buen chico

-Ja, buen chico-dijo Akane- Solo espero que lo puedas soportar en serio Yuki, y si este infeliz te llega a maltratar solo avísame y tendrás a Nabiki para realizar tu venganza-dijo Akane sonriendo maniáticamente (NDA: Akane da miedo así o.O)

Ambos chicos sonrojados se quedaron pasmados, todos se habían percatado de que la relación de ambos jóvenes no era exactamente de simple amistad...

-Gracias Akane-san, pero creo que Touya es un chico muy dul…ejem digo un chico muy educado

-Educado dices, ja te hace falta mucho por conocerlo

-Oigan, ¿alguien podría explicarme que pasa aquí?

El resto: O.o

-Nada que tú debas saber aun monstruo

Mientras los demás seguían con la charla "disimular a Sakura" el chico perro estaba con los nervios de punta, Kagome al notarlo le pregunto al chico bestia solo para ser escuchada por este

-¿Pasa algo Inuyasha?

-Hay varias energías Kagome, ¿no las sientes?

-No Inuyasha, no lo percibo-dijo la chica con preocupación- ¿crees que pueda tratarse de un demonio?

-No lo se Kagome, pero varios de los presentes despiden esa aura, aunque no puedo asegurarte si es maligna

-¿Quiénes la despiden? Dime Inuyasha- Urgió la pelinegra

-El mocoso de la trenza (jajajajajajaja Inuyasha diciéndole mocoso a Ranma jajá… hola que horas trae), la hembra del mocoso de la trenza, la niña y los dos puñales

-Inuyasha

-Keh ¿Qué dije?-sobándose la cabeza pues Kagome le propino un pequeño coscorrón-también ese muñeco que trae la chiquilla, creo que…-dudo- les deberías preguntar

-Pero estas loco Inuyasha, bajo que argumento les voy a preguntar algo así, les digo que mi flamante marido es un medio demonio y sintió energías negativas en ustedes, por favor Inuyasha se mas

-Un momento yo jamás dije que eran negativas, solo que me preocupan por que son sobrenaturales

Mientras Ranma y Akane sostenían una conversación similar

-Akane- llamo Ranma- siento varios Ki extraños

-En serio, yo también los note pero…

-Tus primas Kagome y Sakura, ese sujeto llamado Inuyasha además no me lo negaras ese color de cabellos y ojos no es muy común, tu primo Touya y su novio, además ese muñeco que trae en su mochila Sakura, también despide cierto tipo de energía

-Ranma ¿Crees que ese muñeco sea algo como la muñeca maldita del hotel?

-No, este muñeco despide otro tipo de energía

-¿Y que hacemos? ¿Decimos algo?

-No mejor veamos que sucede

Touya y Yuki ya habían tranquilizado de momento la curiosidad de la pequeña, cuando iniciaron una marcha para alejarse del las dos parejas que platicaban muy entretenidamente entre ellas, Inuyasha lo hacia con Kagome, y Akane con Ranma, una vez alejados Touya fue quien comento

-Yuki, sentiste esas presencias

-Si, Touya creo que provenían de tus primas y sus respectivos novios

-Si, dime Kero tu también las sentiste

-Si, creo que esas auras son tan poderosas como las del mago Clon

-¿En serio?-dijo Sakura sorprendida- ¿Crees que sean malos? ¿O que tengan una carta en su poder?,

-No, pero si son dueños de tan extraordinaria aura, creo que ya se dieron cuenta de los poderes de cada uno de nosotros…

En ese instante en la que los tres grupos de familias intercambiaban mirada sospechosa mientras llegaba un pequeño corriendo a los brazos de su héroe

-Enconchan orejas de perro estas aquí- soltó el chiquillo de apenas ocho años olvidándose de que eso era un secreto

-SOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Kagome dejo su jovialidad a un lado y comenzo a corretear al pequeño-ven acá pequeño demonio que te voy a castigar (frase pirateada del anime en donde conoce Inu a Kouga y lo llama bestia, shipo se lo recuerda e Inuyasha suelta la frasecilla)

Todos: O.o

-TE DIJE AKANE QUE ESE TIPO ERA RARO,-dijo el impertinente chico de la trenza

-¿RARO? ME LLAMAS A MI RARO, RARA TU ABUELA BAKA

-LO SABIA, POR TU ENERGIA SABIA QUE NO ERES HUMANO- intervino Touya

-HO SI Y ME OLVIDABA DE USTEDES- dijo Ranma de manera retadora mirando con cierto recelo a Touya- TU, TU HERMANA, TU NOVIO Y ESE MUÑECO DE FELPA TIENEN EL MISMO TIPO DE ENERGÍA

Mientras las chicas, Akane, Kagome, Sakura, Nabiki y Kazumi se acercaban entre si al escuchar los alegatos de los jóvenes, pues Yukito se había unido a los chico para servir de mediador

-Valla, creo que hay muchas cosas que explicar -_-U decía una cabizbaja Kagome

-Si, por que ese trío de BAKAS son tan obstinados-Comentaba Akane con una vena palpitando en su sien

-Ara, Ara-decía una tranquila Kazumi (NDA: se dan cuenta que a Kazumi le corre atole por las venas, nunca se enoja de nada)

-Kagome-chan, Akane-chan ¿Qué vamos a hacer Touya es tan quisquilloso?

-Nabiki ¿Qué es lo que nos recomiendas para que esto…-Akane no termino la frase, ya que todas las chicas al voltear a ver a Nabiki se dieron cuenta que por arte de magia Nabiki había montado un set de filmación y fotografía, grabando para la posteridad ese peculiar encuentro al cual todos podían acceder después de ser editado, y claro después de cubrir la cuota de la taquilla!

-Esto es oro, sigan muchachos-gritaba la mediana de las Tendo- por fin tendré dinero para mi coche, esto es una maravilla-sonreía con una cara adormilada con evidentes signos de yenes en sus pupilas...

Pero Kagome se estaba hartando del espectáculo que su recién contraído marido estaba provocando

-Pues no se ustedes pero yo si tengo remedio para mi Inu- decía enfadada Kagome, acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho de camiseta roja- INUYASHA-dijo lo mas tierna voz pero con cara de maniática-total ya todos se dieron cuenta que no eres común así que…OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,- todos sin excepción veían con cara de pánico a Kagome

-BAKA-murmuro Akane después del asombro de la reciente actuación de Kagome y con mazo en mano tranquilizo a su flamante prometido, mientras Yuki, no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado controlando a Touya

-Calma chicos tienen que tranquilizarse- dijo un sonriente Yukito (NDA: Se fijan que la personalidad de Yukito es como si fuera Kazumi versión hombre O.o…. Sonido de grillos bueno dizque hombre…o.O bueno sigamos con el fic)

-Oye- dijo una mas tranquila Kagome, más bien exhausta a Yukito- tienes una voz muy similar a la de Inuyasha (*ver nota al final del fic)

-¿Tu crees? Kagome-san-dijo tranquilo

-Si, tu voz es idéntica**, además- dijo dirigiéndose ahora a un Ranma con un chichón en la cabeza- Tu te pareces mucho a mi Inuyasha en luna nueva

-¿luna nueva? Eso me suena a libro de vampiros, de la cual hicieron una película y…explícate Kagome- dijo Nabiki

-Bien-dijo resignada mientras los adolorido muchachos se sentaba a un lado de ella-pero Sakura-chan, Akane-chan, prometan que ustedes también contaran-ambas chicas asintieron, los Kinomoto, los Tendo y ahora la pareja Taisho tomaba asiento el relato seria largo

-Bueno por donde empiezo -_-U creo que por el principio, el es Inuyasha y es un hombre mitad bestia, el pertenece al clan de los Inu-descubriendo las orejas tan lindas y hermosas del perrito- y el vive en la era del Sengoku, 500 años atrás

-Kagome-chan si no te sientes bien podemos entrar a la casa y ver que descanses, llamamos al doctor Tofu y…-dijo Akane preocupada

-Pero les digo la verdad, hay Akane si supieras que en este mundo hay cosas tan raras-dijo Kagome con un dejo de ironía en su voz

-Es cierto Kagome en frente de ti tienes una se llama Ranma-(NDA: no podía dejar de lado esta frase ^_^)

-QUIERES CALLARTE BAKA-dijo un molesto artista marcial

-Bueno el caso es que por una perla que yacía en mi interior pude viajar a la época de las guerras civiles, a través del pozo del templo, ahí fue en donde conocí a Inuyasha-dijo volteando a ver al perrito con ternura- tuvimos muchos problemas por que la perla de Shikon no tama se fragmento en mil pedazos y un demonio llamado Naraku, los estaba reuniendo, era un ser cruel y despreciable, que hizo mucho daño a la gente y a mis amigos, en especial a mi Inuyasha-tomándolo de la mano- aunque cuando nos conocimos me quería matar ^_^ pues yo era la reencarnación de su ex novia ¬¬' y por culpa de Naraku el paso 50 años sellado por Kikyo, pensando que ella lo había traicionado- la mirada de Kagome se iba trasformando en una cada vez mas fría, provocando escalofríos al inu-chico – además quería apoderarse de la shikon pero, la anciana Kaede ^_^ me dio este rosario, y cada vez que se porta mal digo OSWUARI –cae estampado Inuyasha

-Onna- dijo enterrado el chico bestia ante la atónita mirada del resto

\- lo siento anatha-retomando el relato- pudimos dejar que el alma de Kikyo descansara en paz, que hiciera las paces con Inuyasha y derrotamos a Naraku, no fue una tarea fácil, pero gracias al camino que hemos recorrido conocimos a muchas personas…

-Ara Kagome-chan, tu historia es perfecta para un manga ¿no crees?-dijo Kazumi

-Si seria una historia muy buena, y yo si la compraría-dijo Touya

-Pues yo también les tengo una historia muy interesante-dijo sonriente Nabiki- pero si quieren saberla deben pagar 1000 yen por cada uno- después de haber pagado su cuota Nab, procedió- Pero que generosa me estoy volviendo, mira que contarles esta historia tan solo por 1000 yen cada uno, bueno, hace mucho tiempo papa tenia un compañero de entrenamiento, Saotome Genma, ambos eran discípulos del maestro Hapossai de la escuela todo vale, cuando ambos terminaron su preparación con el maestro, acordaron que si llegasen a tener hijos, cuando estos fueran mayores habrían de unir las escuelas para eso comprometieron en matrimonio a los chicos antes que nacieran, pasaron 20 años, cuando una tarde, otou-chan nos llamo a las tres para darnos la noticia de que una de nosotras estaría comprometida con el único hijo de su mejor amigo, el punto es que mi papa ni siquiera conocía a Ranma, al siguiente día entro a nuestro dojo un panda y una linda pelirroja, quienes se presentaron como Ranma Saotome y su panda, al principio Akane fue amable con ella, hasta entrenaron juntas pero…-sonrió malévolamente- todo cambio hasta que Akane entro a ducharse pensando que encontraría a Ranma chica y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, creo que fue la primera vez que Akane vio a un chico desnudo por que solo grito, verán Ranma y su padre fueron a entrenar a un lugar en china llamado Juzenkyo, es un lugar con pozas malditas

-Conozco ese lugar-dijo Inuyasha

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que nunca habías hablado de el?

-el tío Genma, el padre de Ranma, cayo a un estanque, el del panda ahogado, y Ranma al de la niña ahogada, ahora cada vez que les cae agua fría- derramando agua fría sobre su cuñado- se trasforma en chica- ante la mirada incrédula de parte del resto y una fulminante de parte de la pelirroja Nabiki roció agua caliente sobre este volviéndolo a transformar en hombre- pero con tan solo un poco de agua caliente el regresa a la normalidad, pero el pobre de Ranma no ha podido deshacerse de su maldición

-Valla es una historia realmente interesante, me gustaría verla en anime-dijo Sakura

-No monstruo, tu no debes ver tantas cosas hentai

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS HENTAI, MARICON

Una vena empezaba a reflejarse en la sien de Touya cuando Yukito comenzó

-nuestra historia no es tan emocionante

-Eso lo dices tú por que te perdiste mucha acción dormilón

-basta Touya, bueno como les decía, Sakura por accidente abrió un libro que su papa guardo en su biblioteca persona, aunque dudo que Fujikata supiera que ese libro se encontraba ahí, Sakura abrió el libro, este sellaba las cartas Clow, unas cartas bastante traviesas que al encontrarse al guardián principal dormido, no dudaron en escapar, para cuando Kero despertó, ya era demasiado tarde y Sakura se convirtió en una Card Captor, una vez reunidas me revele ante Touya y Sakura, como el segundo guardián, identidad que desconocí hasta cierto punto, una vez que paso mi prueba y el juez Yue la reconoció como su ama pude entonces ponerme a sus servicios, pero… la energía que Yue consume no podía generarla por si mismo, por mas que yo comiera me sentía con hambre, y me desmayaba, estaba desapareciendo, así que Touya me dio su energía mágica para que ni Yue ni Yukito desapareciéramos-dijo mirando a Touya con ternura- con la promesa de que Yue no moriría, por que si el muere, y desaparezco

-Ara, Ara, los Higurashi perros, Los kinomoto brujos y los Tendo trasvertidos que divertidos ^_^-dijo Kazumi

-Onee-chan creo que tú necesitas descansar- dijo Nabiki

-Valla que historias nadie en su sano juicio las creería-dijo Kagome

-Si parecen salidas de la mente de Rumiko Takashi jajaja –comento Akane

-Creo que debemos darnos prisa- dijo Sota quien se había escondido a la primera distracción de su hermana- la ceremonia esta por comenzar

Fin del capitulo 2

Notas de referencia

** Enzo Fortuny es el actor de doblaje que interpreta precisamente a Yukito e Inuyasha…además tambien es la voz de Drake Bell en la famosa serie Drake &amp; Jhos

Bueno chicos y chicas este es el final del capitulo y como ven a las tres familias cuidandose para entre ellas no descubrir sus secretos… lo que me encanto fue la frase de Akane " si aquí tienes una rareza se llama Ranma" eso fue genial ya viene el tercer capitulo "las cosas se complican" esperenlo


End file.
